


Guilty Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Feedism, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, NSFW, Smut, belly stuffing, feederism, if this isnt your thing.. dont read asdfghfhuhn, no obesity or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mutual discovery of something so guilty and so pleasurable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Guilty Pleasures

I walked in to see my roommate snacking on some chips while watching something on her laptop. Astrid was cocooned up in a pink blanket and was hunched over a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. I wrinkled my nose.

“Disgusting”

She pressed pause, looked up from the screen, and grinned at me. 

“Aww too bad, more for me!” Astrid cooed. 

“I don’t even know what demonic hell-spawn could possess you to like that shit” I said and plopped on her bed.

I curiously looked over her screen. It was some anime.

“Weeb” I deadpanned. Astrid’s expression was priceless as always, so my deadpan didn’t last even five seconds. 

We laughed in unison after poker faces were broken. The laughter was broken by a deep rumble coming from my roommates stomach.

“Did you hear that?” I grinned. “It’s your tummy’s way of signalling help from this torture device” I said, grabbing Astrid’s nearly empty potato chips bag and lobbing it elegantly into the bin next to the mini fridge.

“That was my dinner, you bitch!” She cried and jabbed her elbow into my side while trying not to crack up.

“Dinner? Fuck, Astrid, we’ve talked about this. You need to eat actual food for your meals”

Her behaviour regarding food had worried me ever since we became roommates half a year ago. It was the first time we met, but we instantly hit it up and we were now good friends. Astrid often forgot to eat because of her focusing on pretty much anything. She got easily sucked up into most things, and would then skip her meals. Sure, she’d manage to grab a bag of chips or a handful of grapes, but it was not enough at all. At least she wasn’t of the athletic type, but she was still pretty lithe. She wasn’t skinny per se, but she was pretty average and had a good body. Slight hourglass figure (would’ve probably been more visible with some weight on her), A-cup boobs, tight ass, and a thigh gap. So perhaps I’d studied her body quite a bit, so what? It’s normal and we’re both girls.

“Sorry, Mia, I kinda forgot again” She smiled sheepishly and looked down. 

“Hey now, it’s okay-“ I put my hand on her blanket-covered shoulder. “-I’ll just order something from Eat&Eat, their delivery is mad quick, I’ve heard”

“Thanks, dude... I-“ Astrid was interrupted by another huge growl coming from her stomach. “I’m pretty hungry” She was blushing profusely and was smiling to try to compensate for her embarrassment. I just snickered and opened the app. 

“So what would we like?”

“I’d kill for some fried chicken. Oh! Or mac and cheese. But fuck, man, cheeseburger with large fries and cola. Yeah, I’ll have that!” She exclaimed, getting very excited.

“Okayyy...” I said confused. She really wanted all those foods? How could she eat anything? I mean, I didn’t judge, maybe her lack of eating at times lead to these.. large meals. I’d never really seen her eat her meals, as we never really ate together. I placed the order for fried chicken, mac and cheese, and a cheeseburger menu. I added a large Hawaiian pizza to the order as well, a couple slices for my dinner and for lunch and dinner tomorrow.

————————————————————————- 

There was a knock on our door and we both got up to answer it and collect the food. The delivery guy offered two large plastic bags. He looked past us and saw that we were the only ones in the room and he raised an eyebrow slightly. I paid for the food and closed the door again. Astrid placed the plastic bags on the short but wide coffee table. On the way back to her bed, I took out my water bottle from the mini fridge. I didn’t like carbonated drinks.

As I sat down next to her on her bed (we didn’t have any space for a sofa, and we only had one chair and it was by the desk) I noticed her outfit. A white tank top with thin straps and tight, dark blue jeans. The tank top showed Astrid’s tan shoulders and her ever so slight cleavage. Probably from the grey pushup bra she was wearing. Regardless, it was still a nice sight.

“Let’s begin?” The girl smiled widely and got eye contact with me. Shit, hopefully she didn’t notice where I was looking.

“Yeah” I said, almost dazed. I started picking up styrofoam boxes and from one bag and put them all in front of my roommate. The pizza box was put awkwardly into the second bag and I put it between us, but at the other side of the table. A liter of cola was in the same bag and I propped it up on the table.

“And done!” I grinned, happy to help my roommate.

“Umm... What is all this?” 

“The food you ordered? You wanted chicken, and mac and cheese, and a cheeseburger, right? Did I order wrong?” I answered cautiously. Had I done something wrong? I looked frantically at her. And her eyes widened in return as the put her hands up. 

“No, no absolutely not! Everything is perfect, thank you so much” Astrid said, slightly wincing while plastering on a smile. I decided to ignore her uncertainty, I was too hungry.

I took a sip of water and reached for a slice of pizza. It was nice and warm as I sunk my teeth into the slice. Astrid started with the mac and cheese. There was a fork taped to the top of the box, so she used that to eat the macaroni. Correction, she used that to shovel down the macaroni. My roommate was absolutely mowing down that mac and cheese surprisingly fast. She took a couple short breaks to let it all fully swallow a bit, but that box was empty by the time I was finished with one and a half slice. I was absolutely amazed by her speed. I would think she would look like a pig stuffing herself like that, but she in fact, looked really great. She had put her brown, curly hair into a low ponytail, and some of the front pieces had escaped the hair tie already. Astrid’s stomach was pushing slightly against the top of her jeans. And I didn’t seem to mind, I actually found myself staring at her stomach. How weird could I get?

She moved onto the burger, a large handful with meat, vegetables, cheese, sauce, and buns. Astrid looked to almost cringe before she moved in at full force to take a big bite. Between bites of cheeseburger, she took small handfuls of fries and shoved them into her mouth. She was luckily was to preoccupied with eating that she didn’t notice me creepily staring at the entire ensamble. From her facial expressions of pained joy, to her small hands stuffing food into her mouth, the swallow, and the ever growing stoma- belly. My face was burning and I had given up on trying to finish the pizza slice in my hand. 

After she finished the cheeseburger and fries she sighed heavily and leaned back, her arms stretched out behind her to hold her up. Her belly pushed against her jeans’ buttons. Astrid licked her lips and moved towards the large cola bottle. She easily unscrewed the cap, put the bottle up against her mouth, and tilted her head back. A slow stream of cola made its way down and caused her belly to distend even further. After satisfying her thirst, Astrid set the bottle back down and looked very relieved. Up until she noticed the last box she had in store. The fried chicken. Her brows furrowed and she winced once more. With somewhat heavy breaths, the girl reached out for that last box and opened it. Five pieces of various pieces of fried chicken, about the size of her palm. She spent her good time eating the fried chicken. Taking multiple breaks of breathing deeply and downing some more cola. But she eventually finished. 

“Fuck me” Astrid sighed heavily. She finally remembered my existence and turned around to see my. To her absolute horror, she found that I was staring at her. Her face turned three shades redder and she looked down. 

“Um. I-“ She began, before she winced and let out a pained, breathy moan. 

“Are you okay?” I jumped out of my trance and eyed her with worry.

“I’m... okay. My tummy..” Astrid couldn’t even finish her sentence.

I took matters into my own hands and I found that the worst pain for her right now came from the jeans’ waistband restraining her belly. Without even thinking about how it would seem, I unbuttoned and unzipped Astrid’s trousers and a sigh of relief washed over her. Her belly bounced out of captivity and onto the top of her thigh. The tank top didn’t cover the entire thing and left the bottom part of Astrid’s belly exposed. The girl had her eyes closed and leaned back, propped up by her arms again, further showing her now stuffed belly. My heart was pounding in my chest and I so desperately wanted to rub my thighs together. And I so desperately wanted to rub her belly.

What the fuck! What was I thinking? I was thinking that it’s right there in front of me, and look, Astrid’s in pain! She could definitely go for a belly rub. My brows furrowed and I probably blushed even deeper than before. 

“Um. Do you need some help?” 

Astrid didn’t respond, but she did provide a small, embarrassed nod. Enough for me. I reached out my hand and put it gently on her belly. It has solid and round and I started to carefully rub in small circles. Not really knowing what effect it had, I massaged harder and in larger movements. Astrid let out a loud moan. Followed by her eyes opening and her hand shooting up to her mouth. She looked bewildered at me. I probably wasn’t doing any better. My eyes were half lidded, my hand gripping a handful of her belly, and my lips were parted a little bit too much, and I could only hope that I wasn’t drooling. We stared frantically at each other, both looking for signs of disgust in the other’s eyes. Neither of us found any. After an uncomfortable while of intensity and insecurity, Astrid slowly closed her eyes again. And I slowly started to massage her belly again. I returned to the previous hardness of rubbing, secretly wanting her to moan again, but it seems like the girl was stifling them now. Trying to stifle them, at least, I could her soft whimpers and I could see her expressions of pleasure and pain. It was addicting. 

Her tank top had started to ride up her belly because of the rubbing, exposing the edges of her bra. I bit my lip. I started massaging the top of her belly, starting to elicit louder and louder whimpers after becoming more confident with my rubbing and grabbing of her belly with my one hand. I moved to sit closer to Astrid and further back into the bed, and when I was behind her, I swung my leg to the other side of her so that she was between my legs. I grabbed her belly hard from behind with both my hands and she let out another whimper. She was still stifling her moans. I wanted her to stop doing that. I massaged, rubbed, and grabbed her belly even more and harder, the belly becoming softer and her whimpers getting even louder. Accidentally, I rubbed my finger across her belly button, earning a sharp breath. I licked my lips, dug my finger into it, and started rubbing. This elicited a sudden and load moan from Astrid, and the moans kept coming as I continued to finger her belly button. Feeling brave, I snaked my other hand from her belly to her back and pushed her tank top further up. The bra clasp was exposed and I put my hand on it so that Astrid could feel that my hand was there. I nervously put my mouth against her ear and whispered: 

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah” She responded in a moan, still absolutely enthralled by my fingering of her belly button.

I fumbled with unclasping her bra with one hand, but once it unclasped, Astrid threw it off herself immediately. With my free hand, I confidently grabbed the boob at the nearest side. I caught her nipple between my fingers and started massaging it. Her moans got louder and more often and her body started to shake with desperation. 

“Please.. ah... could you go low- aah”

She wasn’t the only desperate one. I quickly ran both my hands down to the top of her jeans and shifted them downwards. My hands hovered over her pastel pink underwear.

“...please” Astrid begged, struggling to utter comprensible words.

I swiftly brought my right hand under the waistband and to her wet pussy. Not exactly knowing what to do, I just started rubbing something. She grabbed my hand and moved it further to the left and let go as she started to moan again. I massaged what I assumed she led me to her clit, and as she reacted more and more, I rubbed faster and harder. Her moans and whimpers led up to a last and final, drawn out, loud moan. I removed my hand and she completely out of breath. She lied there in my arms until her breathing was back to normal. Neither of us said anything, afraid of having to be the one addressing this.

I moved my leg away from around her and scooted back beside her. Not looking at her I quietly said:

“So uh”

Astrid inhaled a short, sharp breath.

“Yeah” She finally mustered.

I brought myself to sneak a look at her. Unfortunately, she was already looking at me, our eyes met and they locked in place. I smiled wryly and she gave a small smile and a concerned eyebrow raise in return.

“I uh..think I like this” She said.

“M-me too. I think”


End file.
